Haleakalā (2257)
by cojack
Summary: P/1. The Captain (Christopher Pike) and First Officer (Number One) of the USS Enterprise are secretly married and spend their honeymoon backpacking in the Haleakalā wilderness


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: P/1. The Captain (Christopher Pike) and First Officer (Number One) of the USS _Enterprise_ are secretly married and spend their honeymoon backpacking in the Haleakalā wilderness

#

HALEAKALĀ (2257)

#

It was the morning of the last day of their honeymoon. The Starfleet Lieutenant Commander marveled at her current circumstances. She tried to remember clearly the chain of events from the past three years that led her here but found it difficult to organize logically. Her intent had been to serve aboard a starship for a full five-year mission gaining leadership experience and then move to the research side of Star Fleet and work to head one of the Federation Laboratories. His intent had been to remain a starship captain indefinitely. Now anything could happen. Their plans were all in a jumble. She was married. And to Captain Christopher Pike!

Chris stepped out of the cabin behind her. He had just boiled water using the ancient methane burner to make their morning coffee and breakfast and was coming to join her at the outside table. The cabin was in a grassy clearing beside a large koa tree with an expansive view down the slope of Kaupō gap to the ocean. They were in Haleakalā Park on the island of Maui, the second largest island in the Hawaiian Archipelago. The island of Hawai'i, or Big Island as it was also called because it was the largest island in the chain, was visible in the distance, the summits of the massive Mauna Kea and Mauna Loa clearly visible. It was their third cabin and fourth day in the Haleakalā wilderness, but by midday they would be on the coast and back to civilization. Chris placed the two bowls of oatmeal on the table next their coffee and sat down heavily beside her. The sun, which had just peaked out over the cliff face to the east, was beginning to warm the air, a taste of the tropical heat they would surely feel when they reached sea level.

"It's back to _Enterprise_ today," Chris said thoughtfully. The corners of his lips turned down slightly. He didn't sound all too happy about the idea, as if he was contemplating how to handle a distasteful diplomatic mission. She smiled to herself about his current appearance, for he looked slightly unkempt for a starship captain, having not shaved in the past couple of days. On the other hand, his friend Matt Decker periodically tried to make the same look work on the _Constellation_, so perhaps Chris could pull it off too.

"It's not that the crew doesn't suspect something's up between us," she finally replied, picking up her spoon and stirring up the oatmeal to thoroughly mix the berries and cinnamon throughout. "It's been three years, and of course Phillip has known for a while now." For the past day as their return to _Enterprise_ got closer, they had both been speculating how the crew would take the news of their secret marriage. It must have looked somewhat suspicious. The two of them suddenly each taking long overdue leave and then four days out of contact while _Enterprise_ was in orbit for annual maintenance. Starship crews were notorious for matching up a Captain and First Officer if they happened to be of opposite genders, oftentimes inventing a romance between them. Actual romances were not unheard of, or course. Perhaps the most famous being between Presidents Jonathan Archer and T'Pol nearly a hundred years before, although in that case their romance supposedly started only after they left their command positions on their star ship. Curiously, the ship of that famous pair was also named _Enterprise_.

"That's not exactly what I mean," Chris said with a smirk. He looked about and his smile widened. "These past few days. Just you and me." He left the rest unsaid. It had been nice being away from life on a starship. The confined quarters and never ending demands. There was something to be said for life on a planet's surface, not to mention the simplicity of an uncluttered schedule. Charting new space, discovering new life and new civilizations, going boldly where no one had gone before was exciting, of course, but now equally exciting was the prospect of deepening their relationship and possibly starting a family. Having time together at a more relaxed pace had its benefits, as life on a starship of the line was filled with the stimulation and excitement that they both enjoyed. Now, ideally, they could have both. Chris sighed and looked wistfully out to the distant ocean below. As if coming to the same realization as her, he added "I suppose it will still be you and me. And from now on, we can finally be out in the open." By Star Fleet regulations, captains were forbidden to fraternize with any member of his or her crew, unless of course he or she was married to that person. The strict definition of fraternization was open to interpretation, and they had exploited that gray area, but now that they were married, they were no longer constrained by regulations. Of course the question of what happened that led up to their marriage would now be essentially revealed and open for speculation.

They both laughed at this, again their train of thought coming to the same conclusion. "We've stuck to the letter of the regulations and have been discreet up to this point," she observed. "I don't think even Spock suspects. Besides, there's little or nothing we need to divulge to anyone."

Chris shrugged.

"Star Fleet regulation twenty two…"

Chris lifted his hand and covered her mouth, looking at her with a frown. "To hell with the regulations," he said with a laugh. They had gone through this time and time again. He removed his hand and leaned over to kiss her instead. It was true, she was often a stickler for regulations, although on the other hand she had also been able to read into them what she wanted when it came to her relationship with Chris.

After breakfast, they cleaned out the cabin and packed up. The cabin was old, dating back to the time when the Kaupō ranch was purchased and added to the park and wilderness area. It was considered, however, one of the newer cabins in Haleakalā Park. It was built with the same design as the two they had stayed in on the previous nights, and so the feel of it was the same despite the much different outside environment. At Kapalaoa two nights before, it had been an arid aeolian desert where they laid out beneath the stars and reminisced about various adventures out amongst them, and at Palikū the previous night at the top of the gap, the clouds seemed to wash over the cliff face to the north and east coating the landscape in mist and they shared their grassy front porch with a pair of indigenous nēnēs. The original historic cabins had been built over three hundred years ago by workers bringing in the materials using mules and horses, as well as hauling supplies on their back. Vehicles of any kind as well as the use of transporters were not allowed in the wilderness area. Over the years, Hōlua, Kapalaoa and Palikū cabins were maintained and renovated and could still be enjoyed by backpackers, as long as they made their reservations well in advance and didn't mind roughing it by twenty-third century standards.

The trail from the Kaupō cabin down to the coast became noticeably steeper, mostly following a network of overgrown ranch roads. It was tough on the knees, but the two of them had done their research beforehand and had packed carbon fiber and collapsible trekking poles for just this portion of the trail. The trees thinned somewhat and the landscape about them became a windswept dry shrubland, although the animals that once grazed these slopes had long since been removed. They were treated to expansive views up and down the coast and of the ocean beyond. Eventually, they re-entered a forest of native shrubs and trees, koa, a'ali'i, māmaki, and 'ōlapa, and the descent became more gradual, passing through the ruins of old ranch buildings and other structures. They were now near the coast where the trail ended at the Pi'ilani Road, part of the system of roads that circumnavigating the island of Maui and was still used for short distant ground transportation. Just a few hundred meters west along the road was the historic Kaupō General Store where they could have a lunch and, since it was outside the designated wilderness area, beam back to _Enterprise_.

As they approached the intersection of the Kaupō trail and Pi'ilani Road, however, someone was sitting in a chair across the road and under the shade of an umbrella. It became apparent whoever it was had been waiting for them when he stood and smiled broadly. They finally recognized him when they got close enough, Lieutenant Tyler, _Enterprise_'s lead navigator. Funny how different people looked when out of uniform. What on Earth was he doing there?

"Captain, Number One," Tyler greeted, and nodded happily with a boyish grin. He took off his hat exposing his short reddish blonde hair. Without protection, the tropical Sun would quickly burn his skin, so he thought better of it and put the hat back on. "You're here."

Pike looked in both directions along the road, but there was no vehicle and no one else around. The deep blue of the Pacific Ocean was visible a little ways off to the south and pili grass lined the road on either side. He turned back to his navigator. "We are," he finally replied. "And what exactly are you doing here José?"

Tyler looked back and forth between Pike and Number One, and then shrugged dismissively. "Well Cap'n, we know," he said bluntly. He gestured down the road to his right, in the opposite direction as they were intending to go to the store. "We've set up some tents and things down on the shore to celebrate. With _Enterprise_ still in space dock, most everyone is there, or should be there soon. It's only about another kilometer or so if you're up to it."

Pike shook his head slightly, and gestured down the road for them to proceed. The Sun was hot, but the ever present breeze kept them cool enough. The three of them started walking towards the coast. Pike and Number One exchanged a look. The crew had apparently known all along, or at least found out without them having to announce it. Pike turned back to Tyler. "Who told you? Doctor Boyce?"

Tyler laughed nervously. "Actually, when the two of you left, Colt mentioned to Spock and me that she suspected the two of you were getting married. We didn't believe her, but she was convinced, so Spock traced your transporter signal and we went down ourselves to take a look."

"You and Spock were at our wedding?" Number One asked incredulously. She should have suspected that Colt would know. Being the Captain's personal yeoman, she was perhaps as attuned to most everything going on with the crew as she was as First Officer. Her relationship with Colt had been rocky at first, but had quickly settled into a reasonable professional routine. In fact, she had become somewhat of a mentor to the younger woman despite their differences in temperament. As she thought about it, she wondered if she herself had given away anything to the ever observant young yeoman.

Tyler nodded. "And Colt too," he added. "We were in the back of the church."

She vaguely remembered several locals also attending the ceremony, but couldn't imagine missing the presence of the three _Enterprise_ officers. The wedding had been at St. Theresa's in Kihei, a relatively large sanctuary for their small group. In addition to the priest, it had only been immediate family, with Chris's twin brother, his younger sister and family, and her brother. She tried to visualize the half dozen or so others who had also been there, but found it difficult to remember.

"We were in disguise," Tyler said, as a way of explanation. "You should have seen Spock," he added with a laugh. "He really got into character. He occasionally put his arm around Colt, pretending the two of them were a couple. He thought that if he didn't do something atypical of a Vulcan, he would be identified for sure. He didn't have to worry since the two of you barely took your eyes off one another."

Number One shrugged. The lieutenant was probably correct in that assessment. Still, she would have thought she'd have recognized a disguised half-Vulcan in the back of the church, with or without his arm about someone.

"We stuck around for a bit after you left and discovered your plans," Tyler continued. He glanced back up the slope to the Kaupō gap. It was still relatively clear of clouds, although there was a hint of some coming over from the windward side of the island. "That must have been quite a hike."

"You should do it sometime," Pike commented.

Tyler shook his head. "No replicators? No sonic showers?" he asked rhetorically. "No thanks sir."

"Who did you talk to?" Number One asked.

"We mostly talked to your brother," Tyler replied, glancing at Number One. "Nice guy, although I wouldn't have guessed he was your brother. Looks nothing like you, and he was so gregarious. He should be up ahead with everybody. And the Captain's family too."

Number One frowned. She had always been the serious one in the family. A family member had once joked that she had been born middle-aged. Chris slid over beside her and wrapped his arm about her waist, as best he could anyway with her backpack still on, perhaps suspecting her discomfort with Tyler's offhand comment. She grinned and met his eyes. Her thoughts returned to earlier this morning. Who would have thought this recently promoted Lieutenant Commander, runner-up to the Daystrom Prize, and first in her class Academy graduate would be now married to a Star Fleet Captain? Or Chris with her for that matter. She was more comfortable in a laboratory or doing theoretical research in quantum chromodynamics than with social functions or in romance. He was the prototypical starship captain. Confident, handsome, able to set high standards for himself and his subordinates and yet treat everyone with dignity and respect and gain their trust. They were similar in ways, but very different in many more ways. And yet, despite all of this, here they were, husband and wife. Embarking on perhaps one of their most challenging and exciting adventures together...

How could science ever explain the complexities and variety of how and why a relationship between two sentient beings formed and flourished? How and why two individuals would sacrifice a bit of their freedom and chose to be united together and to have children. Why would you want to try and explain it? She moved her hand to grab hold of his and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

Whether on a star ship, or in a Federation laboratory, or somewhere yet unconceived to them both, she knew she would spend her future now with him.

They continued down the road, hand in hand, into a universe filled with a multitude of unknown and exciting possibilities.

#

THE END

Author's note: Haleakalā is one of my favorite places on Earth. This is the third story in my Haleakalā series, the first with Seven of Nine and Chakotay which takes place about a hundred years later and the second with T'Pol and Jonathan Archer which takes place about a hundred years before. Last year I completed a backpacking trip from the summit (10023') to the coast staying in two of the Haleakalā National Park backcountry cabins mentioned here. The third cabin along the Kaupō trail described in this story does not (yet) exist, although I wish it had. That last day hiking from Palikū cabin (6380') down to the Kaupō General Store (300') was brutal and it would have been nice to break it up into two days with some time for exploring. My knees didn't forgive me for months…

Still working to reconcile what we _think_ happens in canon (the two-part episode 'The Menagerie') to a happy future for Pike and Number One. I've heard that both Pike and Number One have now appeared in the new Discovery series. I've yet to see any of the episodes, but might be tempted …


End file.
